


仓安-喝药

by pandaaaa



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaaaa/pseuds/pandaaaa





	仓安-喝药

仓安-喝药  
前提：设定不想写了，反正目的就是蟹肉。背景大概是安自己喝酒被人缠上了，大仓接安回家，路上安意识到自己可能被下药了，但是不好直接跟大仓说，所以大仓拒绝了让安一个人在家的请求，因为觉得安太醉了。

真的很没逻辑，就是黄！性能力也很强！如果没问题，那就继续往下看吧。

“okura，把我放在客厅就好了，你快去睡觉！”  
安田在路上已经忍了好久，现在几乎已经是要爆发边缘，说话声音也完全没了力气。  
“yasu！你从刚才就很奇怪哦！我怎么可能让你这个状态自己待在客厅啊！”  
“o……okura，真的求你了，让我一个人吧。”  
“不行，你看着很不舒服。”大仓的语气没有商量的余地，说着他伸出手摸了一下安田的脸，“你脸好红，太烫了，是不是发烧了？”  
从刚开始，安田浑身就像着火了一般，被大仓带有些凉气的手碰触之后，情不自禁发出一声叹息，忍不住又蹭了两下。  
“诶……？ya…yasu？”  
“okura，现在你进屋还来得及哦。”安田真的放弃了，再不释放他可能就要死了，“我可能被下药了。”  
大仓短路了两秒，终于理解了安田的意思，怪不得他刚才一直说要回家。  
安田这时候已经无法顾及大仓的想法了，他退后了两步，坐在沙发前急匆匆的褪下了裤子，将束缚已久的性器掏了出来。  
也不知道刚才店里的那两个混蛋下了多少分量，安田随便摸了两下，就已经硬到不行，他不得不加快手上的速度，来回的搓弄着，但是仅仅是这样并不能舒解他的空虚感，他可甚至以清楚的感受到自己的后穴有什么东西流了出来，急切的想要被填满。于是他把腿分开，随便舔了几下自己的手指就插进自己的后穴里开始扣挖起来，但是手指毕竟还是不能和粗大的肉棒相比，安田忍不住发出有些痛苦的呻吟。

“……啊……啊”  
喘息声抑制不住地传到了大仓的耳朵里，他从没见过这么色气的安田，明明自己手上做着这么下流的事，但是脸上却是无辜又可怜的表情，让他咽了下口水。  
“yasu？”  
大仓的声音唤回了安田一点理智，他有些尴尬，但是手上的动作已经停不下来了。  
“okura，你……你先回……屋，不……不好意思，沙发什么的……弄脏了我会赔你的……啊……”  
短短一句话，安田却要使好大的劲儿才完整的说出来。  
“yasu，不是这个问题，我可以帮你。”  
这话一出口，连大仓自己也有些惊讶。但是看着刚才那样急切的自渎的安田，说实话他也开始觉得燥热起来。  
安田更是不知道大仓在说什么，只是失神的看着他。  
大仓被看的丢了魂，径直走到安田身边。  
“你告诉我怎么做就好了。”

这句话仿佛开启了安田色气的开关一般，他已经无法顾及大仓到底是怎么想的，他只知道现在只有大仓才能把他从这种地狱里解救出来了。  
安田跪在大仓面前，双手急切地扯下大仓的裤子，所幸大仓穿的是家居款，没有太费功夫，现在安田已经等不了了。  
不过令安田没想到的是，大仓居然已经勃起了，有些疑惑地抬眼看了一下大仓，大仓也很无奈，都怪yasu你看起来太色气了！  
不过眼下不容多想，安田立马将大仓的前端含进嘴里，仔细的描绘着形状，再用舌尖时不时地搔动的前段的小孔。  
安田的口技实在太好，大仓情不自禁地抓住安田的头发，腰也开始小幅度地前后挺动，但是大仓的尺寸太过傲人，安田怎样也不能全部吞下，只好先吐出来，再把脸贴近根部去一下一下地舔弄。

“……哈……yasu你……真是天才”  
“o～kura，后面……后面想要”

安田摆弄了两下自己线条美好的臀部，示意大仓用手玩弄一下他的后穴。  
大仓自然不会拒绝，他换了个姿势，让安田跨坐在他腿上双腿M字打开，然后立马将手指插了进去。  
现在已经不需要什么润滑了，安田的后穴已经一塌糊涂了，与其说是大仓顺利的把中指插了进去，不如说像被吸进去一样。

“yasu的敏感点在哪儿呢？”  
大仓说着同时，手指不停地在小穴里面探寻着，不久，在戳到一块软肉的时候，安田的肩膀抖了一下。  
“啊……是这儿么。”语罢，大仓便只顾按那一点。  
“啊啊啊……不行！只按哪里的话……哈……”  
“不行么？”大仓坏笑了一下，便把中指退了出去，还不等安田休息，又马上添进了食指，两个指头迅速找到刚才那块可怜的软肉，仿佛要把它夹起来一般，左右摆动着。  
“o……okura……啊啊啊不行……会……会坏掉的！！”  
只来回欺负了十几下，安田差不多就已经要去了，偏偏在高潮的前一刻，大仓又坏心眼的把手指退了出来。安田觉得大仓不是来帮自己的把他几乎要把自己玩死了。  
大仓咬着下唇，用自己的性器在安田的臀缝中胡乱摩擦了两下，便对准被他玩弄多时的小穴一口气插到深处。  
那种长度粗度和满足感是手指不能比的，几乎是插进来的同时，安田就颤抖着射了，有一点白浊甚至喷到了大仓脸上。  
大仓怎么会放过他，安田还在刚刚射精的颤抖中没有反应过来，他就突然加快速度大力抽动起来，安田几乎觉得自己的意识都要被他顶出去了，前面又颤颤巍巍地立了起来，除了呻吟几乎什么声音都发不出了。  
大仓单手握着安田的腰大力的抽插，另一只手又指着自己的脸。  
“yasu，这里被你弄脏了，要怎么办？”语毕还重重地顶了一下安田的敏感点。  
“啊！我……我帮你……哈……擦……”  
“不要擦的。”  
安田明白了大仓的意思，伸出一节粉嫩的舌头仔细地舔了起来。眼角还有被操出的泪水，活像个被欺负的小可怜。  
大仓的动作也越来越快，安田知道他快要到了，故意收缩了两下后穴，大仓的眼神又暗了几分，最后几下全部重重地顶到安田的最深处，两个人在喘息中一起达到了顶峰。  
安田已经发泄了两次，感觉身上的不再像刚才那样难耐了，他攀住大仓的脖子，在耳边轻声说，“谢谢你了okura。”  
而大仓不过只发泄了一次，他现在兴头正盛，刚才射在安田体内后并未出去，又慢慢硬了起来。  
安田感受到逐渐恢复的硬度有点惊讶。  
“okura你……”  
“yasu，再陪我一会儿吧。”

当下不由分说，又缓缓地动了起来。  
“最后一次哦。”安田有点无奈，但是也可以理解，毕竟大仓只泄了一次而已。  
“那我们去屋里，沙发太窄了。”  
“等下，你不会……”  
果然和安田想的一样，大仓就这安田跨坐在他身上的姿势就站了起来。  
失去了支撑点的安田只好双腿夹紧大仓，这让他有种被顶起来的感觉。  
再加上大仓根本不用刻意去动，他走的每一步都对安田是一种意识的摧残，偏偏他还故意走的很慢，无限拉长了这种体验。  
“okura！快点啦！”  
大仓就像没听见安田的催促一样，好不容易到了卧室，他又让安田跪趴在床上，可性器自始至终都在里面，狠狠的碾了一圈，让安田的忍不住尖叫了一声。  
大仓强硬的用手钳住安田的两个手腕，让他把手背在身后，这样一来安田不得不挺起上身来配合他。  
“yasu说要快一点对吧。”大仓的叹息打在安田的耳边。  
同时下身开始迅速的耸动起来，安田被插的几乎呻吟不出来，而在这种猛烈地进攻下这个姿势安田像失去了重心一般前后摇晃。  
这样抽插了数十下，安田实在受不住了。  
“哈……不行了……okura……这样好累……”  
“果然有点勉强么？”  
于是大仓放开了安田的手，让他趴在床上，自己仗着体型优势整个盖在安田身上。  
这样的姿势并没有让安田比刚才好很多。  
这样紧密的贴合让大仓只能小幅度地快速抽插，同时他又把舌头探入安田的耳廓模仿性交的姿势，再时不时偶尔咬一下安田绵软的耳垂，直接让安田麻了半个身子。  
大仓的双手也不闲着，一只手蹂躏着今天被冷落多时的乳头，另一只手在下面快速的撸动着安田的分身。  
这么多敏感点被同时进攻，安田感觉自己真的会被玩坏掉。  
他的声音支离破碎地请求着大仓别再继续了，但是大仓怎么会答应他。  
不知过了多久，大仓终于射了出来。  
安田也几乎要在这数重的快感下失去意识了。  
然后他模模糊糊记得去浴室清理的时候大仓又要了他一次……  
真是的，都搞不清楚被下药的人是谁了。

第二天醒来的时候，安田几乎都下不了床！而罪魁祸首笑嘻嘻地把早饭端了进来！  
安田忍不住吐槽，  
“喂！昨天被下药的其实是你吧！”  
“嘿嘿……那还是要怪yasu摆出那么色的表情！”  
“喂喂喂！还有，昨天说什么教你！我看你很熟练嘛。”  
“我只是没和男的做过而已！yasu才是真的熟练！”  
“什么和什么啊……”  
“不说这个了，yasu跟我交往好不好。”  
“不要问的好像吃不吃早餐一样！”

结果当然还是交往了w  
毕竟那样的安田，只能归大仓所有！


End file.
